The removal of the exterior surface of the skin has been used to provide softer skin for years. Typically, this has taken the form of a scrub which a user may apply to the a portion of the body, frequently the face, and the scrub material is rubbed around on the skin abrading off the outermost layer of skin cells. The user then rinses off both the scrub and the removed skin tissue.
In today's society, removal of the outer layer of skin tissue has become widely used. Application of this type of treatment is used to fade and sometimes even remove scars, stretch marks, and other blemishes on the skin, to decreases the appearance of wrinkles and other sign of aging, etc.
As our society has more and more of a desire to have smooth, clear, young-looking skin, the demand for systems to perform the removal of the outer layer of skin will increase. To achieve the desired results, the systems need to work easily, safely and effectively.